And Then There Was Sonic
by T.E.O.M.C
Summary: The Single Greatest Thing Ever.


-THE SINGLE GREATEST THING EVER-

It was a drak night and Pikachu was wearing a bra... wait WHAT?

So these two guys, they were totally making out, right?

"NO...maybe...yes"

And then Sonic the Hedgehog grabbed his balls.

It was a dark night and Pikachu was stripping for Sonic on a firey tanning bed, and then HARRY POTTER MADE OUT WITH RON! In the darkness the trainer could not tell if it was a wild pokemon in the grass or a rapist, either way he threw his ball at it. But not before Calvin Coolidge gave Weegee a blow job. Weezing and Weepinbell were well known for making the best quality doobies in town, and Pikachu knew it. So suddenly Pikachu threw off her bra and they totally made out, to reveal she was a man-

AWW SNAP

-named Bill. And Sonic was cool with that, but Snake was like "Not in my box, Bill". And then Harry had a threesome with Ron and Dumbledore and Snape. Suddenly Justin Timberlake appeared and sang "Dick in a Box"! But Gordon Freeman said nothing as usual. Gordon just stood back and watched, with a smile on his face. Gordon was silently enjoying it all. And then Sonic yelled "SURPRISE BUTTSECKS" and mounted Justin Timberlake, while Justin was singing Never Gonna Give You Up. Then all the pokemons came together and sang an orgasmic chorus. Justin Bieber came...

...out of no where and sang. And then Madonna showed up and made out with a Venusaur. But not before Megan Fox dropped her pants and confirmed the rumors - she had a dangly wangly, and it was about to go right up Venusaur's pooper.

WHAT THE HELL

And then Dora and Boots joined in with Sonic and Justin making an oragy. And then Midna had furry smexs with Peppy, while barrel rolling. Then Link showed up and used the triforce to reveal Beiber was actually Snake! Then pedobear buttfucked them ALL. And Snake was like Imma firin mah PINGAS And the cake wasn't a lie.. it was all over Pikachu's face... hint, hint... Then GLaDOS was still alive. Then Chris Hanson came in with video camera and started to catch predators. And then he joined in. But not before an army of Lego men began to chew on Oddish's dick, messing up his Ocarina of Time playthrough.

"Imma be, imma be, imma be, Imma be a man BITCH!"- Pikachu

Then they turned it to a jamming beat and made it a number 1 song. Then Pedobear showed up, and even he was appalled. He kept saying I LIKE RAPE. Over and over.

I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE I LIKE RAPE

But then Snake became the dictator of Hyrule, and so Tails obliged Chris Hansen and banned rape. Then, Ash came out of the closet and gave Pikachu a "hug". A "special hug". (Incest was a-ok). Link then had a penis contest with Snake for the rights of Hyrule and won. Link calls it his "Master Sword".

And then Haley Joel Osment showed up.  
Naked.  
Powerful.  
And pointy.

But Cloud Strife and Kefka would have none of this dumbfuckery, and were happy to cuddle naked in a bathtub filled with Goomba splooge. And a Black Wii came in and said "Take a look at my LARGE WiiMote". You can fight evil with it. "Let's have a Tri-Force" said Link. But the master sword was not fully charged. And Osment said "I see dead people", and Bruce Willis joined in the megaclusterfuck. He needed all of his hearts. Then Link, Ganon, and Zelda had a twiforce, threesome. But Ganon pulled out mid smex.

Zelda then raped Ganon.  
Zelda was not amused.

And Tingle giggled, "Koolo Limpah". And then, the giant Snorlax came in and raped all of Chris Hanson's obesse children. And fox came in and did a barrel roll with everyone. Snake became readable. And everyone knew he was having an erection under his armor. Kid Icarus then peed on everyone. Fox ESPECIALLY did a Barrell Roll with Toad. Lady Gaga suddenly came out of nowhere wearing a Ninja mask. She slit Pikachus throat and erotically spilt blood on Sonic.

Why leave out Slippy?  
He really pressed HIS z or r twice.

Lady Gaga then sang a song about it. Slippy then got angry and om nom nomed Lady Gaga, and Ruby then came out of the closet. And then went back in the closet with R. Kelly, before Andross made Snorlax suck his big silicon dong. And Crash Bandicoot sucked it first. And SpongeBob and Patrick came in and started another oragy.

President Obama opened the door and said "Yes we can."  
and Patrick became RICK and Obama became Brock And Bob the Builder came out and said "That's my line, bitch!"

Link and Ganon then laid in bed together and sensutioally rubbed their swords.  
They called it the knights game...

then they all lived happily ever after!

Then Ness showed off his tattoo. Then Zelda came in and gave Ganon and Link blow jobs. And then they totally made out. Until the party van came. But then Darth Vader demonstrated his skills with Inuyasha's blade, drawing a healthy dose of salty chocolate brownie batter, at which point Crono stole Ness and put him in a cage with Ana. Ana then evolved into Anatron. Then Sonic tore off Gordon Freeman's glasses and then yelled "No. More. Glasses." And then Chuck Norris punched Crono in the cock. Octocon then filmed it all and masturbated to it later. But his cock was missing. Though Suicune was too busy sixty-nining with Agumon to notice, Haley Joel Osment ate it.

"Does love really bloom on the battlefield?"  
"Yes," Snake replied, seducing him into his love box.

And Sora and Roxas started to suck eachothers cocks. Meryl watched. Link drew his sword from the Pedestal of Ganon's vag. Then sonic and Gordon Freeman stripped with each other while dancing in a rave while GLaDOS ate the cake while becoming aroused. Then Meryl reveled that she actually has no genitalia. And then Zelda used her douchbag*.

*SEE FOR REFERENCE: wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Douche

Then the goggles did nothing. And Lady Gaga stripped and did a jig while raping your mom, but it wasnt rape it was suprize sex. And then Tetris became this fanfiction.

"Could you and I have a bad romance?"

Ash's balls dropped at the sight of it.  
Tetris came ALL OVER IT.  
And this little piggy went to hell

Pacman jacked off Tetris, and then they "played" Tetris and lived happy ever after...The end!

DONE

THE END

AND THEN THEY TOTALLY MADE OUT

THE END

FIN.

~The Eastern Orthodox Mudkip Collective 


End file.
